Can't be with you or Without you
by Rain Drops of Laughter
Summary: Not every story has a happy ending. Not every happy ending comes without a price. Sometimes it seems that the whole world is against you, but really it's only yourselves. Drabbles.
1. His Love

She wanted someone that wouldn't make her be. No she couldn't just _be_ she **is**.

She had tried to date people that _her_ family thought she should be with, but she let each one down with the same excuse.

_You may think that I could possibly love you but I can't. I would never be __**in**__ love with you. _For some guys never being in love would be enough, but that not what she wants. She wants _Love._ Not just I love you love, but head over heels love.

_**Love that he could only give her. **_It's his love that she wants.


	2. Moon Watching

She watched the full moon from her bed room window. Knowing, _hoping_ that some where he was watching it too. She didn't want to leave him so she stayed there moon watching.

He looked up at the moon as he walked in the dark damp streets. No one trusted him during the full moon. _She does. _His mind whispers, but she away at home. He liked to think that she watched the moon just as he did. But he thought that she was probably asleep by now, so he whispered. _"Goodnight"_

She looked up one more time whispering, _"Goodnight, Werewolf"_


	3. I Want Him

"What do you want for your birthday, Lily?" Ginny asked looking at her daughter. _I want him. _Lily thought _I want him and nothing else_.

Ginny gave Lily that_ Are you listening look. _Lily glanced at her mom before saying, "I want….. I want….I want what I **can't** have." Lily stood up from the table and walked outside. Ginny stared after her daughter worriedly wondering what her daughter had meant.

Lily pulled her legs to her chest and looked at the trees and grass around her. "I want him so badly, but he'll never want me." Lily whispered as the tears started. "He's all I've ever wanted. I don't want anything else I want him." She murmured in to her legs between sobs.


	4. Little secret Notes

They were just little _notes_. Harmless, they held nothing of importance they told each other. _But every note was special to them._

It started out with simple _I miss you's_ to _what's this answer_? They were short and sweet and innocence, but they grew _longer._ And they wondered when they became a _need_.

_His _were in _Her_ trunk.

_Hers_ were locked in _His_ drawer.

They were **secret**, they were _theirs._

Lily told him everything that_ no one else knew_.

Teddy told her all his fears _the ones that he kept hidden._

Everyone asked and they said that they were nothing, but would _never_ let _anyone _read them. Why should they, the little notes were theirs and theirs _alone_.

The little notes grew and grew, till they weren't _little _anymore. But they didn't send everyone, she never sent her love letter and he never wrote those three little words, in a little note.


	5. Snow Pictures

Holding hands, sharing warmth. It was an accident that they couldn't find their gloves. They were _just _holding hands.

_Innocent, harmless, no need to worry._

They stood together watching the snow fall. She looked like a _princess _and him** her prince**.

Even when other people offer their gloves or told them to go inside, they just said _no_ and_ were fine_.

They were fine, more than that really. They were prefect. They were happy. They held hands the entire day.

They thought that they pulled it off; no one would be any wiser.

But they never knew that he took pictures off them. Holding hands. Blushing. Sneaking glances at each other.

They can say and think whatever they must, but those pictures of that snow day show a side of them, they hide so well.

They're a snow _Prince_ and _Princess, _**desperately in love.**

_An/ I_ _wanted to do something fluffy__, and my sister wanted to watch a Christmas movie and this just kind of happened. I hope it's okay. I don't like it, but I wanted to post something_**.**_ If there's anything I can fix or you want to give me an inspiration, drop me a line, or review._**  
**


	6. Chocolate

_Umm. I didn't like the one I posted before so I changed it I feel like this one flows much better. Thanks everyone for reviewing, everyone makes me smile._

He popped up in the yard, unexpected and quickly. She ran out her figure a blur. The meet in an embrace of arms and quiet whispers.

They held on tighter neither one willing to say that this was real, they're eyes met quickly and the pain and love swirled around in both. Their eyes said everything.

He pulled out a package a quietness settled over them, as she open it.

He watched has her face lit up just as it had every time before.

She took one little sweet out, and savored it. He stared at her shamelessly, her face in complete bliss.

The end came to their moment as it always does.

In a chocolate _kiss_.


	7. Plan

She had fallen asleep on the couch, and everyone was going out but they didn't want to leave her alone. He offered to stay with her.

They weren't so sure to leave her with him, but he said that he had some reading to do. _Lies, lies for her, all for her_.

He pretended to read until he was sure they wouldn't be back soon. He looked at her.

_Peaceful, beautiful, Angel_

She had a small smile on her face. She looked to be in complete_ bliss_. He wonder what she was dreaming about.

Then she whispered something, and if it wasn't for his hearing he would have missed it. _Teddy_.

_Teddy, Teddy, my name, my name_. He whispered over and over again.

She smiled again, bigger than the one before, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

She cracked opened one eye and saw that his hair was a deep red.

She_ really_ went to sleep knowing that her plan worked.

AN/ I was tired today, so I wrote this. Yeah. hoped it worked. =]

Drops


	8. Broken and Shattered

For that one terrifying moment she felt as if she was slowly falling into an abyss. An abyss where she would always fall.

She tried to find something, anything, someone to grasp, but it all slipped right by.** Like him.**

He wasn't prefect, or amazing; he wasn't something, he just was.

She knew that this time he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't break her fall.

He wouldn't be a was anymore,_ at least to her_.

She broke him, so he shattered her.

_AN/ yes I know that it's short and very angst like, but I wanted to update. A new school, then sprained wrist. Yeah life has not been to kind to me. =/_


	9. Just A Little Something

Falling asleep with your arms wrapped around me. Your warmth spreading through out my body. I feel safe and secure. I know that with his arms around me I'm protected from everything. Nothing can touch me when I'm in your arms.

This is what I long to be feeling though that feeling when I hug you is enough to keep me coming back. You offer something without knowing it. You offer comfort to me. The one thing I have always longed for.

Smiles, they can make any ones day, more so mine then others. Getting a smile from you makes me smile for the whole day. I can't explain why it happens exactly, but I know it has something to do with him.

We have shared so much yet so very little. You have made an impact on me like no other. You are just you. And that is absolutely prefect.


	10. Locket

She's in the kitchen dressed in a purple tank top and cut-off shorts; she's perfection in his eyes, even if her hair is nothing but a tangled mess of fire. Dancing and blowing bubbles of soap suds sound the room as she sings along to some song only she can hear. _"Beautiful_." he whispers.

He walks in without a sound, she always said he would have made a very sneaky Slytherin. He stops when he's standing right behind her. He watches memorized for a moment by the way she moves so freely to the music, her music. The metal burns against his hand, and he almost leaves.

She looks down and a gasp escapes from her pink lips. She spins around, almost knocking into him, she comes to a stop when she spots him behind her. She stares at him, a question in her eyes.

He just points to the thing lying on her chest like that is where is was made to be. She grabs the thing he pointed at, its a locket. She glances at him before opening it. On one side is a old photo she instantly realizes its of his parents, the looks to the other side and sees a photo of him and her holding hands on that cold winter day.

A smile graces her lips when he looks back at the boy standing in front of her. "That's going to be us on day. ", He says pointing to the picture of his parents. She nods and leans back to capture his lips because she knows they will be them some day. They will defy all the odds. They will always have each other.


	11. Paper Hearts

Fold down this corner. _Press._ Tuck this edge in_. Pull._ Grasp the ends. _Push. _

Lily sat down at the table following this order of paper folding over and over making millions of little paper hearts. Inside some of the hearts she made a little message was written, if one really looked they would notice that all the little sentences combined to make a bigger message.

After Lily had made 50 paper hearts all of them spread over the kitchen table, she strung them together and draped them around the room to ready to room for Valentine's Day.

_I love you with all my heart, but I kept silent because you don't notice me as anything more than a little sister. Will you please be mine if only for today?_

_AN:/ I don't think an one will read this, but i'm back to writing this again after losing my muse for a while. Hope you like it._


	12. Kisses

_Butterfly kisses are a flash of fire._

_Eskimo kisses are sweetly amazing._

_Cheek kisses leave you sighing and red._

_Chaste kisses on the lips leave you longing._

_Long kisses are a burst of pleasure._

_Passionate kisses revel the love they have for each other._

Teddy and Lily have a love that only few will truly ever understand. Their favorite kisses though are the ones only they know about.

* * *

AN/ I sort of like this, but then again I don't. Please review if you read.


	13. Fighting

Harsh words make their way out of her mouth in screams. These words are meant to tear him down. To bring him to his knees.

Just one more word, one more moment before that boy gets it. A face full of her lovely angry words.

He finally speaks, "I don't have anyone that understands. No one wants to listen when I talk about it. No one." She stands shocked, then she's shouting yelling pointing, pushing, pulling. She knows her words sting She wants them to.

She stops, all out of love-hate words. He looks down at her committing her face to memory. Her red cheeks, wild air, and deep breaths.

He kisses her. Short and sweet. Then as he pulls away a whispered," Thank You.", can be heard. She nods her head slightly, before resting it on his shoulder.

This is how all fights they're fights are loud and full of angry words,only to end in a thank you kiss.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while. I think I'm going to try to post at least one a week. I hope that yall will like it.


	14. The Letter

Lily made her way down stairs an envelope in her hand. She had to make it to the kitchen table before Teddy or everything she carefully planed would be for nothing.

As she reached the last step of the stairs she stopped to look around making sure that no one was around. Teddy was going to leave today for his Auror mission today. The moment she found out that he was leaving she had already figured out a way for him to keep in contact with her. There was no way that she could last three weeks without seeing and talking to him.

Walking into the kitchen Lily looked at the letter in her hand, his name written neatly on the top. She reached out and placed it in his usual seat. Her finger rested on top of the envelope tracing the letters in his name. _Teddy._

She heard a door open and the floor creak. She bounded up the stair and into her room. Leaving the letter and her words behind.

Lily wasn't there when Teddy opened her letter, but she did get to read the words he left for her.

_I love you._

* * *

An/ here's another one. hope all of you like it. It was a really spur of the moment writing.


	15. Be Mine

Frank pulled Lily into his arms whispering softly in her ear, " Come on Lily just one little kiss? Please? It's not like you have some one." He looked at her face, and for a moment she thought about kissing him. Really what would the damage be.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that head of familiar blue hair. Without a second thought she ducked under Frank's arms and moved away avoiding his eyes. Teddy walked past them completely ignoring them. "I've got to go, Frank. Sorry" Lily said before walking after leaving after all she did have someone, he just didn't want her back.

Teddy headed out side to clear his head. He knew that he shouldn't be mad because Lily wasn't his after all. Lily could have anyone she wanted, and Frank was a much safer choice than he was. Frank was only two years older, he was nice, and every loved him. He and Lily would make a great couple, but Teddy didn't want them to be together. He wanted Lily all to himself. She just didn't want him in the same way.

* * *

Here's the next one. I tried to go a little bit different way about this than normal. I hope that it worked out alright. The next one will be full of fluffy-ness unless my muse decides that we need more angst. Until next time...


End file.
